Never alone
by Sycocat2
Summary: Hiro takes care of Shuichi after Yuki ditches. Will their friendship become more?
1. Not alone

**Summary**: _Hiro takes care of Shuichi after Yuki ditches. Will their friendship become more?..._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Gravitation", or information fro : / / w w w . tripadvisor Restaurant_Review- – – Reviews-Elephant_kitchen-Mitaka_Tokyo_Prefecture_Kanto .

**A/N**: This wasn't supposed to be a multi-chapter, but well that's how it went.

I

I

**Chap 1: "Not alone"**

I

I

Yawning, Hiroshi did his best to keep his heavy-lidded eyes open. This was difficult because darkness still hung outside, but more so because the night before was very fun, and very long. Turning his cellphone the right way.

"Shu I have no idea what you're say-"

"Hiroooheheheshidhesadhesaiiiid" The remainder of that minute was filled by sobbing.

"Shu maybe if you put Yuki on I-"

A heavy gasp "Yukiiiiiiiii", and the sobs escalated.

Now he was awake. "He put you out again, didn't he? I thought that was done with months ago he-"

"Eightmoooooonths butbutbut n-now he'sgooooooone"

"Come on Shu, I bet he just went away for a book signing"

"Nn-n-n-n nu-uuuh"

His grip tightened on the plastic phone, "Shu just at least breathe so I know what he did".

With a shaky voice he murmured "H-he s-said he wasn't coming back, a-and gave me a l-letter. It only says "Goodbye"... Hiro I don't know how, b-but I think it's for real this time."

Jarred to full wakefulness Hiroshi asked "Where are you Shu?"

"I-I'm not sure"

Highly worried the redhead instructed, "Just look around. Do you see the name of any store, restaurant, anything?"

Wiping wet eyes with his oversized shirt sleeve, Shuichi looked around "Um Elephant kitchen".

"Okay Shu stay right there, and I'll come get you."

"O-okay Hiro", he plopped down onto the chilly sidewalk.

Hanging up Hiroshi jumped to his laptop. "I think I know, but gotta be sure... Shimorenjaku, Mitaka 181-0013, Tokyo Prefecture, got it."

He donned the first clothes and shoes he saw. As a second thought grabbed a jacket, then quickly rushed out to his car.

I

I

Sunlight slowly crept across Tokyo streets and buildings. Bfolks on their way to work, or stores slowed their pace to gawk, and chatter.

"Oh my Shindou-Shuichi"

"Isn't that the pop-star- what's-his-name?"

"Can I have an autograph?"

"Is he dead?"

"Looks like somebody had bad luck, get it?"

"Probably a publicity stunt"

"Another star taken down by drugs"

The twenty-year-old took no notice of the growing crowd.

Amongst the zooming traffic suddenly a set of wheels screeched to a halt nearby.

"That's the guitarist"

"Nakano-Hiroshi"

Hiro weaved through the bystanders. "Excuse me- I need to- get- through." Reaching his friend at last, he extended a hand.

"Come on Shu"

Silently the offered hand was grasped. An unfamiliar face peered up at him; tear-stained, colorless cheeks beneath despairing dark violet eyes.

Wrapping his jacket over his friend in pajamas, Hiroshi brought them safely past prying eyes to his car.

I

I

_**End of chap 1**_

I

I

Let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Always by your side

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Gravitation"

I

I

**Chap 2: "Always by your side"**

I

I

The next day, Shuichi missed band practice for the first time ever. Despite being asked by Tohma, and threatened with a gun by their manager, Hiroshi remained closed-lipped.

Afterward Tohma took him to the side. "Do you know if Shindou-san and Yuki went somewhere, perhaps a secret vacation?"

"I didn't hear anything about it when Shu and I talked yesterday."

"Ah so you **do** know why Shindou-san didn't attend practice" the short CEO stated.

He knew no more about Yuki's whereabouts than Shuichi, Hiro noticed. "He didn't mention anything, but I'll call him when I leave."

With a slight furrow of his brows Tohma pressed on, "And you don't know anything about Yuki going anywhere alone perhaps?"

"How would I know? He and I were never friends. I don't keep tabs on his daily life." He said with a bored yawn.

"Indeed. Well, thank you for your time Nakano-san."

Hiroshi nodded, and they parted ways.

I

I

"Shu I thought you were sleeping" Hiro said after setting down his guitar.

Silently Shuichi shook his head, changing the TV channel. His eyes were red, and new tear streaks were evident on his cheeks, along with upon the shirt Hiroshi let him borrow.

The guitarist didn't need to look at the screen to see his friend was lost in his own mind.

"**Prevision ****Mâcon**..." a woman said. If he was right, his friend had a French channel on, "Weather I guess" he mumbled turning it off.

"Shu I went to the store, you should eat something" he then walked to the kitchen, and put away groceries. When he returned to the living room violet despair sunk into his bones.

He never saw Shuichi so broken. Sitting, he wrapped his arms tightly around his pal. It hurt to see him in such a state. It seemed as if that beautiful smile would never return.

Without explanation he went back to his car to get a few cloth bags containing Shuichi's clothes, and possessions he retrieved from the damnable author's apartment. The door was locked, presumably by Tohma, but with little difficulty he used a paperclip to open it.

Reentering his home Hiroshi smelled what could only be characterized as "Shuichi's cooking". Pink hair swayed as he transitioned between the stove, and washing dishes in the sink. Now he was absorbed by this.

"At least it's better than something he can't understand."

Though the flame was too high the edible food was done cooking quickly. In a robotic state Shuichi set dishes, and equal servings for the two of them on the coffee table, then as a second thought added more to Hiro's, he was accustomed to such servings with Yuki.

Hiro didn't mention it, setting four bags beside the couch.

"I'll move back in at my old place tomorrow I guess."

"I won't let you do that to yourself Shu. Stay here, it's big enough." He offered a smile, "Even for the two of us."

Tears streamed down his friend's face as he drank **Yuzushu. **

**Hiro unhappily began to eat a favorite of his best friend's creations- Soba topped with hot honey. **

**Shuichi barely nibbled at it. **

**Nothing tasted right today. **

**I**

**I**

**_**End of chap 2**_**

**I**

**I**

**Hope you liked it, please review.**


	3. Friends forever

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Gravitation"

I

I

**Chap 3: "Friends forever"**

I

I

One week went by without any word from Yuki. The studio, and Hiroshi's apartment were too quiet for comfort.

"Hiroshi! That pink-haired singer needs a better immune system!" K shouted as said guitarist entered the studio.

Fujisaki nodded, "Haven't you visited him?"

Hiro took offense, "Of course, I'm his best friend!"

"And **he**, Shindou Shuichi doesn't feel well enough to come to practice?" critical eyes stared him down.

Though his junior, the keyboardist had learned his cousin's knack for intimidation. Hiro wouldn't back down though; Shuichi needed time, and privacy.

Shrugging he stated "Sometimes Yuki makes the decisions". His growing disdain for the author showed.

"Shuichi hasn't been answering his phone, so just let him know we hope he feels better."

"Soon! Very soon!" their manager shouted.

I

At the end of practice K ordered Hiroshi to "Drag that boy here if he refuses!"

"I'll see what I can do when I check on him later."

Entering the parking lot, Hiro didn't notice a certain blond CEO following. As he turned his car on, Tohma did the same.

Expecting the guitarist to go to Eiri's, he was surprised when Hiroshi stopped at his apartment complex. It appeared his employees were being truthful.

I

Back home, Hiro tried to convince his depressed friend; "Listen Shu you staying here is great, but everybody at KG is worried about you. It'd help you feel better to get back to the music, right?"

His friend nodded, though still being held back by the lack of Yuki.

"Ryuichi-san and Kuma-chan have been asking Seguchi-san about you. Fujisaki is concerned too."

Attempting to lighten dark spirits surrounding them, "K-san gets closer and closer to blowing my head off when I tell him you're still not feeling better". He tried a chuckle.

Clad in an oversized shirt from the redhead's dresser, Shuichi fell against his friend's body. Arms wrapped tightly around one another. "You're the best Hiro."

"You're my best friend Shu. I'd do anything for you, and that's never gonna change." He wanted so badly for that smile to return.

"Wanna practice some songs?" Hiroshi suggested.

"Yeah, we'll be just like old times" his lips upturned slightly, Hiro saw.

"Yup just you and me." As he took out his guitar, Shuichi jumped up on the couch. "You pick the song pal."

"How 'bout one we had before Bad Luck, so K won't shoot us for "exposing new creations"." Pain still shadowed purple eyes, but to see his friend up and trying heartened Hiroshi.

Chuckling, "Got that right". While he took out his guitar, Shuichi began the first verse acapella.

I

I

Washing dishes, Hiroshi peered over his shoulder at his sleeping friend. The hyper male returned for a short time, but after four songs his energy was gone, along with the joy in his eyes.

Hiro re-heated dinner from the night before, and they ate in relative silence.

He wished there was something he could do, or say to lift those ethereal spirits to soar where they belonged.

I

I

_**End of chap 3**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


	4. Don't you understand?

**A/N**: Yay for jury duty not taking all day, or more than one day. I was kind of excited to go, but after we were all waiting in there for close to four hours, the judge said we could leave. The case was resolved in the back room.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Gravitation"

I

I

**Chap 4: "Don't you understand?"**

I

I

"Ah Shuichi! Good that you're back from your** unauthorized** vacation" K smirked, patting Shuichi on the back with his gun. His purple buttondown shirt was very thin, and skin tight as usual, but the young singer did his best not to shiver. "Record sales are at an alltime low" he pressed the muzzle against his spine.

"K-san please give us a moment", Tohma requested as he entered the room.

"Aha Seguchi-san, of course" he grinned, "Just let me get a turn at him afterward."

"You **are** his manager K-san" Tohma affirmed, watching the satisfied American leave the room, closing the door behind him.

"I would appreciate for you to tell me the truth about why you were gone for such a while Shindou-san."

"I thought Hiro told everyone I was sick."

"Yes that is what he told us, but it obviously isn't the truth." Hands locked over his backside, he didn't move. Becoming intimidated by the mysterious man Shuichi instead stared at the tiled floor.

Not a minute later Tohma instead ordered in his usual tone, "Tell me where my brother-in-law is".

Facing him Suichi blinking away droplets, "I don't know".

"Hm... Alright then, be careful out there Shindou-san. Make sure to be here tomorrow."

"Yes Seguchi-san."

I

I

Yawning, Hiroshi peered at his phone. "I didn't see him leave after practice, and he hasn't called." Resting his head on his arm, "I hope he didn't go back to that bast-".

That moment, Shuichi opened the door and came in.

"Hey pal, I was just about to call and ask if you wanna order something." Silence was the response as the singer walked into his bedroom.

Concerned Hiro jumped up and followed. "Shu are you okay, did something happen?"

"Even Seguchi-san doesn't know where Yuki went, that means his sister doesn't either, and neither do I." Tears began to pour again.

"Good riddance" Hiro slipped.

"Hiro! No no no, I need him! He needs to come back to me!"

Not holding back anymore, "He treated you like shit Shu".

Shuichi shook his head, "Yuki wasn't bad".

"Maybe not always, but he ditched you", he had it with this crap.

Tears began to trickle from violet eyes, "He was the only person who ever loved me."

Amazed Hiroshi now shook his head, "That's not true".

"Who would ever-"

"Do I have to spell it out for you Shu?!" he shouted, then harshly pressed their lips together.

Stepping back, violet eyes locked with his "Hiro?"

"I'm not apologizing for finally doing that Shu. Leave if you want to, I'm just too tired of this fighting."

Shuichi left the room. Hiro laid on his bed, smacking a hand over his face.

I

I

Near 8pm Hiroshi was woken by the sound of his bedroom door opening, then closing. In darkness another person's weight now pressed on his mattress.

When lips that smelled of sake touched his he didn't think to push the person away. Another scent reached his nose, blinking he fully woke, "Shuichi?"

"That's my name" the singer loudly replied in his silly drunken voice.

Confused, Hiro didn't stop his friend, not when his pants were unzipped, or when he heard buttons pop. Not even when fingers brushed across his chest, down over his stomach, and further.

Reciprocating with kisses and caresses, he entered.

Moaning, he never realized how much he wanted this. To taste Shuichi's skin, and feel their bodies enmeshed was nothing like past sexual encounters.

All worry about what might happen tomorrow left him as the night went on.

I

I

_**End of chap 4**_

I

I

Um... yeah... reviews are good! Um and the end should be in 1 or 2 chapters.


	5. Never alone

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gravitation

I

I

**Chap 5: "Never alone" **

I

I

When Hiroshi woke, Shuichi was gone. "I think I fucked up big time" he thought aloud. After ripping the filthy sheets off his bed, and throwing them across the room, he showered quickly.

Driving to work he couldn't decide what to do. "Shit I don't even know if he really wanted to have sex with me, or did I... fuck!"

He sped down the road.

Reaching NG he parked sideways, and rushed to the studio one hour late. "Nakano-san you're right on time!" K grabbed him hard by the arm.

He struggled out of the American's strong hold. "Is Shuichi here?"

"Take it easy, you're going to need energy for today."

Mind still askew, "What are you talki-"

"My favorite singer has an entire new album for you to practice for your upcoming concert I scheduled this morning!" He slapped Hiroshi on the back. "Get to work, oh and you better not look like this in public again" he grinned with a glare.

Hiro glanced at a randomly placed wall mirror; he was a mess, hair unbrushed, eyes red, wrinkled clothes. Haggard, he replied "Sure thing K-san".

Drawing a gun from his pocket, light hitting Hiro's eyes, the lunatic nodded "Good". They walked into the recording studio.

"There he is Shindou-san" mentioned the youngest member of Bad Luck.

Shuichi crossed the room, passing several pages of music to him. "Let's get this started!" came the usual childlike voice.

Hiroshi blinked.

"Nakano-san, we want to have this set perfect for our concert next month" Fugisaki stated, hands at his keyboard.

"Yeah sorry, my head was somewhere else."

I

Wiping sweat from his brow, "Those were some heavy lyrics Shinduo-"

K bounded over, throwing an arm around the keyboardist, "Nonsense Fujisaki! The fans will eat this up! Right Nakano-san?!"

"Definitely" the redhead affirmed, putting his guitar away.

"Ah that's a good boy! See you all tomorrow!" their manager said with a wave.

Fujisaki looked at his watch, "I need to head out too, I start Arabic lessons today. I'll study the chords tonight."

"See you" Shuichi smiled. Waiting until Fujisaki was at the end of the hall, he looked at Shuichi, "So..."

"Let's go back to your place."

I

The drive was longer than he remembered. Silence lay between them until Shuichi turned on the radio, and began singing along with a Nittle Grasper playlist.

Silence returned as they exited the car, and went to his apartment.

Now inside with the door closed, he continued to silently watch his friend. Opening cabinets, he removed some pots and pans, and reaching for dishes asked "Hiro waddo you want for supper?"

He was so confused, "Shu you remember what happened last night, don't you?"

Shuichi froze. Putting down a pot he slowly turned. "Not all of it, but yeah I remember what we did."

"Shu I..."

"I rented an apartment real easy this time." He shrugged, "Sometimes it's good to live alone, I guess."

So that's how it was.

"You don't blame me?"

With a knowledge not many realized he posseses Shuichi surprised him, "Things happen, you're not at fault Hiro. Maybe we were both in odd states." He sighed, "You've always been there for me, and you helped me so much after Yuki went away. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, I really hope what happened doesn't screw us up. We should just stay friends Hiro".

Silence returned for several minutes.

"Yeah. You're right pal" he smirked. "Let's get your things packed up. Do you have the key to your new place?"

"Yup what was his name? Hmm Aso-san gave it to me this morning" he shuffled through his pockets, candy wrappers falling out, then a silver key.

"Let's try to get your stuff to your new apartment tonight. Think we can do it?"

Grinning Shuichi nodded, "Us two, we can do anything".

I

I

_**THE END**_

I

I

Hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
